Double Trouble
by Fred is awesome
Summary: 30 drabbles about the Weasley Twins! Written randomly and for all you people who may go 'aw' at them. You know who you are... Maybe.


1

'FRED! GEORGE!' The twins looked up to see their Mum storming through the door, her face mutinous. The twins looked at each other, their five year old selves feeling scared.

'What have you done to Percy!' she asked, putting her arms across her chest. Fred and George exchanged evil smiles.

'Well, we thought that Percy could make his-'

'Own house when he goes to Hogwarts, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff,-'

'Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Bighead! So, really-'

'We were doing him a favour!' Molly shook her head.

'You didn't need to turn his hair pink.'

They did.

2

'Mission accomplished...' the twins grinned, high fiving each other as they ran from the scene of the crime. They sat down at the table, glancing at each other, eating quickly as they watched their younger brother, Ron, eat his food quickly and run back upstairs. Moments later, a scream was heard, and Molly jumped up, running after her son. She returned the next minute, glaring at the twins.

'You know your brother is scared of spiders, why would you put one in his bed?'

'We were only trying to help him conquer his fear!' they said innocently.

3

'This means war!' Fred yelled at George, who was making another snowball to chuck at his twin. It was time for their yearly snowball fight, neither knew when it was coming, nor did they know who'd start it. This year, George had.

George chucked it at Fred, laughing, before being hit with a snowball in the stomach and falling backwards.

'Georgie?' Fred asked, worry clouding his emotion as he ran over to his motionless twin. He knelt over George, shaking him, before he was suddenly pulled into the snow by a laughing George.

'Fooled you!' he smirked.

4

Fred glared at his younger brother, Ron, as he saw the broken broom clutched in his hands. George put his hand on Fred's shoulder and glared also at Ron.

'You broke my broom.' Fred snarled, Ron frowning.

'I didn't mean to! It just... Broke!' Fred looked at George, who was looking at Fred, and they both turned towards Ron, advancing towards the boy, who was backing away. Ron turned and ran, the twins following him, Ron clutching his teddy. Which then turned into a spider. Ron screamed and dropped it, running off.

'Nicely done, Freddie!' George grinned.

5 - Ship you may not like here!

'Mummy? Can Fred be my valentine?' Molly sighed and looked at George, shaking her head.

'Georgie, he's your twin…' she repeated, George having asked her earlier as well.

'What about Ginny?' he asked, looking at his two year old sister, who smiled. Molly shook her head again, and George huffed.

'Fine, what about Luna, the girl up the hill?' Molly smiled at the finally sensible suggestion.

'If Luna says you can, then you can!' George beamed and left the house, running up the hill the whole way, not slowing down once.

George and Luna had been together ever since.

6

'Dad, what's this?' Arthur dropped his spanner on his foot and yelped, before looking to see the twins looking at him worriedly.

'It's a car. I'm enchanting it so it can fly. Don't tell your Mum, she'll lose her head!' Fred looked worried, turning to his twin.

'She'll lose her head? I don't want Mum to die!' George shook his head, putting his arm around Fred's shoulder.

'No, Freddie, it means she'll get really mad. Like when we prank Perce, but worse!' George said in a serious tone. Arthur nodded at this accurate explanation, smiling as they ran off.

7

'George, why do you think we're identical?' George turned on his bed to face his twin. George thought for a moment, before speaking.

'I think that we're so similar, our bodies knew that there'd be no point in us looking different, and we became identical!'

'We love each other, right? 'Cause, we love Perce, but we don't get along with him. What if we get along, but don't love each other?' George cut him off with his own words.

'I love you more than anything, Fred, and don't you forget it.'

'I love you too, Georgie. Always and forever, honestly…'

8

'What if we're not in Gryffindor?' George said quietly, relaying his fear to Fred for the first time. They were on the Hogwarts Express, having found a compartment.

'We will be, I'm sure.' Fred said firmly, nodding at his twin.

'What if we're not?'

'George, if we're not, I'll kiss you properly on the mouth, got it?' That shut George up.

'I hope we do get into Gryffindor now, I don't want to be kissed by your ugly mug.' Fred just laughed at the recurrent joke.

'We're twins.' he smirked.

'Really? I never noticed, I thought we looked very different!'

9

'What the heck is this?' George asked, picking up a small rectangular object. Fred looked over George's shoulder and shrugged, slumping back on the park bench.

'Some muggle thing, just put it down.' Just then, it started buzzing, causing George to yell.

'IT'S GOING TO BLOW UP!' Fred yelled as well and they both dived under the bench, throwing the object away. A girl of similar age walked over and glared at them, picking it up.

'That's my mobile.' George looked at Fred and nodded.

'Can you tell us about it?' The girl just shook her head, walking away.

10

'Shut up, Fred, shut up!' Lee fumed, glaring at Fred, who was glaring back at him.

'Lee, I am not letting you out of this one, you told Angie I liked her!' Fred hissed in his face, before slumping back. A single hand had been placed on his shoulder, and it brought him comfort immediately, and he sighed.

'Fred, leave it, maybe she likes you as well. Only one way to find out, I suppose.' George whispered in Fred's ear, looking over at Angelina, who was chatting away with Alicia Spinnet, glancing at them every once in a while.

11

George entered the common room, looking pale. It was their fifth year, and the dementors had just been employed. Fred jumped up and ran to George, helping him to the sofa.

'George, what happened!'

'D-Dementors.' George whispered. 'I-I saw you... When we were younger, and your head was cracked open, and you were bleeding everywhere.' Fred gasped and hugged George tightly, sighing.

'I'm fine, George, I'm fine. Don't worry...' At those words, George nodded. If Fred said not to worry, he wouldn't. He trusted his twin with everything he had. Fred was always right.

12

'Fed, I'm hungry...' George moaned, looking at his twin on the floor. Fred looked and smiled.

'Geoge, I can get some food for you!' Fred smiled. Neither of the twins had managed to be able to say each others names properly yet, being only two, but they managed a compromise. Fred took some chocolate from his back pocket and handed it to George, grinning widely. George looked at it and took it, breaking it in half.

'I knew you'd get hungry!' Fred said firmly as he took the other half of the chocolate. George just chewed more.

13

'Fred, George, put your coats on!' The twins groaned, and George put his on, Fred not. George looked at him and raised his eyebrow.

'Freddie, you'll get cold!' George protested, taking his twin's coat and passing it to him. Fred shook his head, refusing to put it on. 'Fred. It's snowing out there, if you don't wear it, you might freezew, and if you freeze, you might die. I don't want you to die. I'll be really sad, and you promised after that... Head cut thing.' Fred sighed and put his coat on.

'Happy?'

'Very!'

14

Fred and George both reached out for the cookie and touched it at the same time, glaring at each other.

'Mine!' they both yelled.

'No, mine!' they both yelled again, before George was suddenly suspended in the air.

'FRED! LET ME DOWN!'

'I-I don't know what I did!' His magic had just made itself clear. George huffed. Fred always was first at everything. Even names. Fred and George.

Molly walked in and lowered George, before hugging Fred. George scowled and looked at the ground, watching as it set fire.

'George!'

They shared the cookie.

15

Fred looked behind him to see that the shadow was getting closer. He looked to George, who then held his hand out for Fred to grab, which he did.

'I'm not letting go of you.' George said simply, dragging him along, down a corner.

'The same to you, George, the same to you. We'll get out of this mess.'

'We always do!' George grinned, looking behind him and gaping as he saw a large circular creature with sharp teeth running after them.

'How the heck did we get into this mess?'

'I have no clue...'

16

George stuck his tongue out and some rain fell on his tongue, he spun around to find Fred grinning at him.

'What are you doing?'

'What does it look like?'

'Drinking rain...'

'There you go, then, why ask if you already knew?' George sighed, shaking his head.

'Well, I had to be sure, it's a pretty weird thing to do...' Fred said.

'You saying we're not weird?'

'Yes, I am...'

'Ever tried dancing in the rain?'

'Can't say I have...'

'Well, try it!' George started to dance.

'You're mad...'

17

Fred and George were at the Start of Term Feast, eating with the other Gryffindors. Fred looked at George and nodded, both of them standing up. The hall went silent, and the twins grinned.

Everyone watched them as they left their spots, walking up the the Staff Table, heads held high. They whispered something to Dumbledore, leaning down, and he chuckled softly, nodding slowly. George stepped onto the podium, making room for his twin, who then also stood up.

'FOOD FIGHT!'

The mess in the hall that night was evidence of the best food fight Hogwarts had ever seen.

18

Fred and George left the cinema, chatting happily.

'Did you see when that car blasted through the screen? I thought it was going to hit me!' Fred said excitedly, miming with his hands.

'Yeah, muggles are a lot cleverer than we give them credit for, aren't they? Do you think that's what the 3D meant?' George asked, recapping the movie they had just seen in his head.

'Yeah, I asked a lady before, she said it would be as if it were popping out at us!'

Fred and George decided that night that muggle movies were amazing.

19

Harry sighed and looked at the twins, who were in front of him, dangling socks on their hands. George had one with a snake on it, and Fred had one that looked like Harry.

'Finally!' they exclaimed.

'Tonight, we are going to show a multimedia production-' Fred hollered.

'Of Harry Potter and the Snake!' George said dramatically, and they began. They had made sock puppets and were proceeding to play with them, making them talk. They were making a mockery out of Harry's Pareseltongue ability, and this made Harry laugh a lot, as well as everyone else.

20

Fred wandered forward, George following quickly. He knew Fred, Fred would go faster if he thought George wasn't keeping up. When they passed the same tree four times, he finally spoke up.

'Fred, where are we?'

'Well, we're here, of course!'

'Well, this is the fourth time we've been round that tree, so, do you have any idea where 'here' is?' George asked impatiently. Fred stopped and turned to his twin, glaring.

'Of course I do!' Fred said hautily.

'We're lost, aren't we, Fred?'

Fred just shook his head. He'd never admit to being lost.

21

**Hi! We're Fred and George Weasley! We're 18! Fred, what else?**

_We like pranking!_

**Oh, yeah! And we're twins!**

_No, they didn't realise..._

**Shuddup, Fred, they can't see us. So, if you write, then chuck this back up, it'll come to us!**

_Yeah, we put a-_

**FRED! It might be a muggle!**

George taped the message to the balloon and threw it into the air.

A muggle girl named Aimee sent a reply, asking to meet them.

A few years later, she and George got married, and she learnt that he was a wizard.

She loved every bit of it.

22

Do you want to know the real reason that Ron's scared of spiders?

Well, Fred did turn his teddy into a spider, but why a spider?

Fred was scared of them too.

'GEORGE!' Fred yelled, kneeling on his bed. George stomped in, a towel wrapped around himself, and he sighed.

'What?'

'SPIDER! MASSIVE ONE!' George got down and saw the 'massive' spider.

'Fred, it's tiny.'

'GET RID OF IT!' George cupped it in his hand and put it out of the window.

'May I go back to my shower?'

'Go ahead...' Fred smiled.

23

Blood. That was what George feared. There had been too much blood in his lifetime, it scared him. The thing that made him scared of blood?

When Fred got his head cut open.

There had been blood all over his twin's head, and he went white, scaring George silly. He had never seen that much blood, and he'd seen a lot of blood.

That's why he was glad that he had lost the ear, and not Fred. He didn't have to see the blood.

He wished he had died instead of Fred though. He had to live with the loss.

24

Fred and George's first memory? The raid that was conducted on their house when they were younger.

Molly had locked them, Percy, Charlie and Bill in the cupboard, locking it. They had kept quiet, until they heard screams. Which is when George started to sob quietly, and Fred put his arm around him.

'I'll tell you all a story, shall I?' Bill asked, sitting on the floor. George sat next to him and sat closely to him, seeking comfort, which he was given by Bill, and also by Fred.

When they were let out, the house had been trashed.

25

'Georgie, what is love?' George turned to see Fred again. It was as if every night, Fred came up with a clever question, and George came up with a clever answer. Fred hadn't done so in the last few nights, and this question made up for it all.

'Love is when you would do anything for a person. When the single thought of them, or the mention of their name makes you smile like a madman, it's when you care for someone so much you'd die for them.'

'I love you, Georgie.'

'Love you too, Freddie...'

26

George left his bed, shaking violently, and knelt by Fred's bed. They were five, at this point.

'Fred?'

'Yeah?' he heard the reply, sleepy as it sounded.

'I had a nightmare...' He heard a sigh.

'Fine...' George smiled weakly and jumped into his twin's bed, cuddling up close to him. Fred turned around and hugged him as George told him the details of his nightmare, how scared he had been. George always had the worst nightmares, and Fred would always allow him to sleep in his bed for the night.

He'd never let him be alone.

27

'For Godric's sake, Fred!' Angelina shouted, before clasping her hand over her mouth as she saw the man in front of her pale considerably, before he turned and fled the flat that he had been visiting.

George Weasley ignored Angelina for weeks after that row, hating how she had thought that he was Fred at that point. He ignored all of her apologies, until in one, she blurted out that she loved him. Not Fred, him.

He proceeded to claim her lips with his, and tell her that he loved her too.

Angie never called him Fred after that.

28

Now, we all know that Fred and George's biggest fears were not spiders and blood.

When they had come to do Boggarts in their fifth year, with Professor Lupin, a good DADA teacher, they had seen the thing they had never wanted to see.

The other twin dead.

Both had broken down, attempting to use the spell, but failing. They had been spoken to afterwards, helped to do it, all by Professor Lupin.

They passed their OWL in DADA, both managing to get rid of the Boggart.

George had to live out his Boggart.

Fred had died four years later.

29

Fred and George waited patiently for Bill's arrival at the Burrow for Christmas. For about five minutes. After that, they had moaned and groaned, before they finally saw their Dad drive in, with the flying car, and Bill exit.

Both twins leapt up and ran out of the house, leaping on Bill, causing him to fall. Bill made sure to shield their bodies, and grunted as he hit the floor, both of their weights colliding on him.

'BILL, BILL, BILL, BILL! WE MISSED YOU!' they yelped, hugging him tightly. Bill smiled and hugged them back, glad to see them.

30

'Why is our family always in the middle of the trouble with You-Know-Who?' George turned to look Fred in the eyes. Deep question and answer time...

'Because we're one of the only wizard families out there who know what's right, and what isn't, we're being brave and fighting for a better world. Something others don't want to do' George said, thinking about it as he spoke.

'When we grow up, we'll fight, right?'

'Of course, how couldn't we fight? This is our future we're talking about...' Fred just nodded and clambered back into his bed.

* * *

><p>I wrote these drabbles randomly, tell me what you think! =3<p>

Kira  
>xxxx<p> 


End file.
